Through the Wall and Into My Heart
by LittleTee
Summary: A spell to find a suitable date lands Hermione not only in the past but in James Potter's bedroom. HGJP AU (Mentions of LERB) One-shot. **Will be adapted/continued as a multichapter sometime in 2017. Check my profile for a link to the small sequel one-shot piece, "A Lesson in Driving" for more James/Hermione till then.**


**Summary:** A spell to find a suitable date lands Hermione not only in the past but in one James Potter's bedroom. HGJP AU (Mentions of LERB)

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** Extracurricular activity, Speed Drabble, over at HSWW forum.

 **Task:** Write a drabble within the allotted time (one or two hours) starting from your acceptance of three provided prompts.

 _ **Prompts:**_ Bursting, Hermione Granger/James Potter, "You make me want to do crazy things!"

 _ **Time restriction:**_ One hour.

 **Required word count range:** 150 to no maximum.

 **Word count:** 1,425.

 **oooOOOooo**

"I told ya it would work mate," said a smug voice that was oddly familiar to Hermione.

"Yeah, but you didn't say she would come bursting through my bedroom wall. My parents aren't going to be impressed, Pads!" Hissed another voice to Hermione's left.

The first voice scoffed. "Your a wizard right? Just fix it. They don't ever have to know."

"Is she still alive?" cloaked another voice to her right.

"Yes," a forth voice replied. More distant then the others. Like the first his voice was also oddly familiar even though she couldn't place why it was.

Hermione remained as still as possible as she tried to make sense to what had and was still happening to her. The last thing she remembered was trying to avoid McLaggen by slipping through one of the countless hidden passageways in Hogwarts and then. . . then she was here, with a splitting headache, and four or more wizards around her. She carefully began inching her hand closer to her wand. They didn't sound like Death Eaters, or conspiring Death Eaters but she would feel a lot safer if she had her wand in hand when she finally revealed that she was awake.

"Should she be out like this?"

"Yes... Maybe? I don't know."

"The text didn't mention anything about her breaking through walls..." the forth voice trailed off.

" _Expelliarmus_."

 _Damn._ Hermione frowned. She had just managed to grasp her fingers around her wand when the second voice must have recognized her attempt and disarmed her before she could do anything. Who were these guys? Why was she here in the first place?

"Might as well open those eyes," the second voice purred, "we know you're awake now. Although, I applaud you on your gutsy move witch."

"The name's Hermione Granger," she automatically corrected before finally opening her eyes and sitting up. Her mouth dropping when she saw the faces around her. Two she would know from anywhere. Sirius and Professor Lupin. The remaining two had to be James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. James looked so much like Harry, except for his rich, warm brown eyes and a different stance - one that alluded confidence, that they could have been twins. It went without being said that it was utterly unnerving. Questions bombarded her mind. Only adding to the already painful throb from her headache.

Did a loose stone from the passageway hit her in the head? Had she died? Was this Limbo? Heaven? Hell? Or, was she dreaming or struck in a coma? Why was she here surrounded by four supposed to be dead wizards? Wizards that for some reason looked a lot younger than they should be.

"How did I get here?"

"Fate," James smirked and offered his hand to help her to her feet. Which she hesitantly took. Her eyes showing her disbelief in his short statement. "no seriously. We were fated to be together," he paused, before carefully saying her name like it was a treasured Honeydukes sweet. "I'm James Potter. That is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and good ol' Peter Pettigrew."

"Again, how did I get here?"

"James here is desperately in need of a date and, well, you're his blind date." Sirius briefly explained waving his hand around.

"A date?" She had to be in Limbo or Hell. This was not heaven that was for sure. "You brought be back through time to your," she paused looking around the small room, "bedroom for a date?"

"Back through time?!" All four wizards exclaimed surprise written on all their faces. Hermione sighed and just wordlessly summoned her wand back to her. Barely refraining from rolling her eyes as she nodded her head and repeated herself.

After a moment of silence James finally asked, "How far back?"

She frowned. "What year is this?"

"1979."

"Twenty years."

"I've heard of cradle robbing," Sirius began before falling mute after everyone stared at him. Daring him to continue his, no doubt, childish joke.

"How did you summon me?" Hermione asked ignoring Sirius for the moment. She needed to find what happened to bring her here, so she might reverse it and go back home. Her NEWTS were only a week away for Merlin's sake.

"From this," James answered, handing her the ancient text they had used to summon a suitable date for him.

Hermione accepted the book and scanned the cover before returning to the bookmark section they had used. She hadn't heard of this text nor of the summoning ritual before. She had a terrible feeling that she was truly screwed. Just as she was about to close it she paused. Something was written faintly into the margins. One eyebrow raised and her head cocked on its own as she read what was scribbled. "A fiery temper? Intelligent? Gutsy? Someone shaggable?! Really?"

"We had to have parameters." James explained.

"Didn't want James here to escort someone who was crazy or ugly." Sirius added before being slapped in the back of the head by Remus. "Ouch. Easy there mate. That hurt."

This couldn't be happening. "I got to see Professor Dumbledore."

The wizards' faces paled and they all looked like children who had gotten caught with their soiled hands in the cookie jar. Hermione shock her head and rolled her eyes. "I said _I_ got to go. I don't expect you to come along." she actually prefer it if they didn't. She didn't want to wreck the timeline anymore than she already had.

"Your story would have more merit if I join you, Hermione." James pointed out before offering his hand to her, "since you don't know Dumbledore yet and all."

Hermione refused to question why her heart had flutter when she saw the playful grin and the serious look that clouded James' dark eyes. She must still have been recovering from hitting her head, she reasoned as she accepted his hand and allowed herself to be apparated in tandem away from the other Marauders and to the parameter of Hogsmeade.

 **000**

"You make me want to do crazy things?" Hermione read aloud from the fragment of parchment that had drifted down to her from above. She had been stretched out on the red sofa with her paperwork littering the vacant cushion beside her. It had been three years since she had awoken in the past. A past that was very different then what it was suppose to be.

Voldemort had never fashioned any horcruxes and had fallen in the 1950s before reaching any high position of power. Lily had been sorted into Slytherin and had fallen for Sirius' younger brother, Regulus Black, and had married him shortly after Hermione had arrived in the past. In fact, that was why James and his friends had unknowingly summoned her from her reality. After a few rounds of firewhiskey they had agreed that James needed a date that would help him get over his crush on Lily.

"You do you know."

"Didn't you always do crazy things?" she asked as she accepted his hand up and joined him. "Unregistered animagus. Marauder. Prankster."

"Hmm, true," he purred as he charmed the radio on, an upbeat song finishing, and the fire to roar back to a healthy glow. "but now I _want_ to do crazy things."

"There's a difference?"

"Of course." he smirked. "May I have this dance?"

Hermione shook her head but smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

She playfully swapped at him. "You are unbelievable."

"You are pretty unbelievable yourself." He laughed as he moved her around the floor. Both dancing to the soft romantic melody encompassing them.

Hermione rolled her eyes before she allowed herself to relax into his arms. Enjoying his strong and reassuring presence.

"Happy anniversary, love." he whispered as he kissed her softly and briefly.

She frowned. "James I'm touched with all this, really, but we weren't married till January."

"Not that anniversary, and here I thought you were the brightest witch of your age."

"I am." she protested, her frown slowly turning into a small smile despite her efforts against it. "what anniversary then?"

James stilled and gently touched her cheek. "When you brighten my future by bursting through my poor bedroom wall and into my life."

"James, I-"

"Hush. Work can wait till tomorrow. Heck, it probably can wait for several weeks knowing you. Now is time for doing something _crazy_." he breathed before capturing her lips with his.

Crazy was the word alright, she thought absently as she slowly succumbed to James's gently demanding kiss. Running her hands through her husband's hair as they slowly floated upwards.

 _Fini_


End file.
